stock_car_racingfandomcom-20200214-history
Stock car racing Wiki:Criteria for speedy deletion
Introduction To Criteria Abbreviations (G12, A3...) are often used to refer to these criteria, and are given in each section. For example, "CSD G12" refers to criterion 12 under general (copyright infringement) and "CSD U1" refers to criterion 1 under user (user request). These abbreviations can be confusing to new editors or anyone else unfamiliar with this page; in many situations a plain-English explanation of why a specific page was deleted is preferable. Immediately following each criterion below is a list of templates used to mark pages or media files for speedy deletion under the criterion being used. In order to alert administrators to the nomination, place the relevant speedy deletion template at the top of the page or media file you are nominating (within ... if nominating a Template: page); if the page is protected, place the template on the corresponding Talk page instead, along with an explanation of which page to delete. Please be sure to supply an edit summary that mentions that the page is being nominated for speedy deletion. All of the speedy deletion templates are named as "Db-X" with "Db" standing for "delete because". A list of the "Db-X" templates can be found at Wikipedia:Criteria for speedy deletion/Deletion templates. If a page falls under more than one of the criteria, instead of adding multiple tags it is possible to add a single tag to cover them all. For example, if an article seems both to be blatantly promotional (G11) and also to fail to indicate significance of its subject (A7) then the tag can be used to indicate both of these concerns. The article can then be speedily deleted if an administrator assesses it and decides that either or both of the criteria apply. There is strong consensus that the creators and major contributors of pages and media files should be warned of a speedy deletion nomination (or of the deletion if not informed prior thereto). All speedy deletion templates (using criteria other than U1, G6, G7, and G8) thus contain in their body a pre-formatted, suggested warning template to notify the relevant party or parties of the nomination for speedy deletion under the criterion used. You can copy and paste such warnings to the talk pages of the creators and major contributors, choose from others listed at Category:CSD warning templates, or place the unified warning template, , which allows you to tailor your warning under any particular criterion by replacing csd with the associated criterion abbreviation (e.g. g4, a7). Use common sense when applying a speedy deletion request to a page: review the page history to make sure that all prior revisions of the page meet the speedy deletion criterion, because a single editor can replace an article with material that appears to cause the page to meet one or more of the criteria. Pages That Have Survived Deletion Discussions When applicable, the following criteria may be used to delete pages that have survived their most recent deletion discussions: * G1. Bland/Blank Page * G4. Patent Nonsense * A3. Too Many Elements Into One Article List Of Criteria General G1. Bland/Blank Page This Applies To Pages That Cannot Be Filled In The Blank. G2. Page Too Sexy! This Is Not A Very Good Place As Inappropriate Like Hentai, Porn, And Rule 34, These Things May Be Deleted. If It's Too Sexual? This Page Will Be Deleted! This Is Useful For Hentai, Porn, And Rule 34 Articles, These Thing May Be Deleted! G3. Test Page This applies to pages created to test editing or other Wikipedia functions. It applies to subpages of the Wikipedia Sandbox created as tests, but does not apply to the Sandbox itself: it does not apply to pages in the user namespace, nor does it apply to valid but unused or duplicate templates (although criterion T3 may apply). G4. Patent Nonsense This applies to pages consisting entirely of incoherent text or gibberish with no meaningful content or history. It does not cover poor writing, partisan screeds, obscene remarks, implausible theories, vandalism or hoaxes, fictional material, coherent non-English material, or poorly translated material. Nor does it apply to user sandboxes or other pages in the user namespace. In short, if you can understand it, G4 does not apply. G5. Alcohol, Tobacco, And Drug Use Reference This Applies To Pages That May Cause Mental Defects, Which Is Bad. G6. Pure Vandalism And Blatant Hoaxes This applies to pages that are blatant and obvious misinformation, blatant hoaxes (including images intended to misinform), and redirects created by cleanup from page-move vandalism. Articles about''notable hoaxes are acceptable if it is clear that they are describing a hoax. G7. Unbearable Content This Applies To Pages That Are Unbearable And Unnecessary. G8. Pages That Disparage, Threaten, Intimidate, Or Harass Their Subject Or Some Other Entity, And Serve No Other Purpose Examples of "attack pages" may include libel, legal threats, material intended purely to harass or intimidate a person or biographical material about a living person that is entirely negative in tone and unsourced. These pages should be speedily deleted when there is no neutral version in the page history to revert to. Both the page title and page content may be taken into account in assessing an attack. Articles about living people deleted under this criterion should '''not' be restored or recreated by any editor until the biographical article standards are met. Redirects from plausible search terms are not eligible under this criterion. For example, a term used on the target page to refer to its subject is often a plausible redirect – see Wikipedia:RNEUTRAL. G9. No Longer Needed ... Articles A1. No Content This applies to articles (other than disambiguation pages, redirects, or soft redirects to Wikimedia sister projects) consisting only of external links, category tags and "See also" sections, a rephrasing of the title, attempts to correspond with the person or group named by its title, a question that should have been asked at the help or reference desks, chat-like comments, template tags, and/or images. This may also apply to articles consisting entirely of the framework of the Article wizard with no additional content. However, a very short article may be a valid stub if it has context, in which case it is not eligible for deletion under this criterion. Similarly, this criterion does not cover a page having only an infobox, unless its contents also meet another speedy deletion criterion. This criterion excludes poor writing, coherent non-English material, and poorly translated material. Don't use this tag in the first few minutes after a new article is created. A2. No Context This applies to articles lacking sufficient context to identify the subject of the article.6 Example: "He is a funny man with a red car. He makes people laugh." It applies only to very short articles. Note that context is different from content, treated in A3. Don't use this tag in the first few minutes after a new article is created. This excludes coherent material, and poorly translated material. If any information in the title or on the page, including links, allows an editor, possibly with the aid of a web search, to find further information on the subject in an attempt to expand or edit it, A2 is not appropriate. A3. Too Many Elements Into One Article These Are Too Much Elements Into Only One Article, This Is Useful For Articles That Have Too Many Elements. In short, if you can understand it, A3 does not apply. A4. Attack Page This Applies To Articles That Is Abusive, Useless, Profane, Inappropriate, Or Violent, A4 is Also not appropriate. Redirects R1. Broken Redirect This Applies To Articles That The Redirects Look Broken. Files F1. Redundant This applies to unused duplicates or lower-quality/resolution copies of another Wikipedia file having the same file format. This excludes images in the Wikimedia Commons; for these, see criterion F8. F2. Corrupt, Missing Or Empty File This applies to files that are corrupt, missing, empty, or that contain superfluous and blatant non-metadata information.13 This also includes file description pages for Commons files, except pages containing information not relevant to any other project (like ). Templates T1. Template That Says "Script Error" This Applies To Templates That Says "Script Error". Category:Community